Rebuilding
by Milana
Summary: Future Trunks' timeline. They decide to wish everybody back with Porunga, but can the do it? Vegeta is OOC in parts, just kinda sorta. It may not follow the rules of the Dragonballs, but I did my best!!!


Rebuilding

Rebuilding

An AU fic

A/N: This idea has been developing in my mind for quite a long while and now, fully formed and complete, I hope it will do well, unlike my other works. Oh, and, after you read the prologue I hope you don't get confused. It will all be made clear later. This takes place after _Free the Future_, AKA Future Trunks' time. I've been blabbing too much.

~~

Prologue

Bulma looked into the tube and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Now that her son had eradicated the Androids and Cell, her 'subject' was no longer needed. But, did she have the right to kill the life? She didn't know anymore. What was right, what was wrong…it was all too much a thin line and getting ever thinner. _No…I will not destroy it. My creation will live, but a more different life than I planned. _She set the computer on a constant-run program, and turned her attention to more pressing matters.

Part One

" Morning…" Trunks yawned as he stumbled, half asleep, down the stairs. He sat down at the table, and, blinking the sleep from his eyes, looked at the assortment of papers that his mother had on the table. " What's all this stuff?" He asked. 

" Oh, just stuff…memories, mostly. Of everyone the Androids killed. I was just going through it…" Bulma trailed off as that look came over her son's face. The look that he had every time she mentioned any one of the Z-fighters. He never had it before he had gone to the past unless she mentioned Gohan. But, now it was for all of them, and the look was more intense. It saddened Bulma to see him like this, but she now had a solution. " Trunks, are you okay?"

" No." He replied, now fully awake. " I'll never be 'okay.' But, someday, I might reach a state similar to okay."

" What's wrong?" Bulma asked, although she knew all to well what he was depressed over. 

" I miss them all…you know? Even Dad. I don't regret going; now I know who you and Gohan were always talking about."

" Krillin didn't tell any corny jokes, did he?" Bulma smiled.

" What do you think?" Trunks replied.

" I think he told too many for his own good."

" You're probably right." There was a silence for a moment. " I almost wish I could go back to the past and see them."

" What if I told you I had a better solution?"Bulma asked.

" I'd be pretty skeptical." Trunks replied, wondering what his mother was thinking of. 

" What if I told you that you and I will be taking a little trip to a planet called Namek?" Bulma grinned. 

Trunks was about to ask why…but it hit him. _They could wish everyone back with the Namekian Dragon! _ " Mom, that's a great idea! Wow! I should have thought of it…"

" Well, darling, you aren't a full-blooded genius like I am. You have a lot of your father in you. Luckily," She added with a smirk, " the admirable parts."

" Thanks…I guess." Trunks had a bit of a troubled look. He shook his head. " So, when do we leave?"

" Today!" Bulma chirped. " Pack your bags, boy!"

Trunks smiled. " This will be worthwhile, most definitely." 

After Trunks had packed, he went outside to see his mother making a few adjustments to the capsule they would be using to go to Namek. She stood up and smiled. She turned to Trunks. " Now, I have a few suggestions for you for dealing with the Nameks. First, _don't_ tell them you're Vegeta's son. Vegeta terrorized them when we were there, destroying whole villages, stuff like that. They will shun you if you say that. If they ask you who your father is, just say that you don't know. Got that?" Trunks nodded, and Bulma continued. " Second, always be polite to them. Although, you're always polite to everyone, so I don't have to worry about that. Third, telling them you were Gohan's trainee is a very good thing. Gohan is a patron saint to them. And, finally, for the most part, let me do the talking. Okay?"

" Sure."

" Okay. On the second level of the capsule is a training area I put in for you. It was made from what was supposed to be an upgrade to your father's training system."

" 'Was supposed to be?'" Trunks repeated quizzically.

Bulma sighed. " He died before I could install it. When he was leaving to fight the Androids…"

*** Flashback***

_" Vegeta? Where are you going?" Bulma asked, clutching her son close to her for comfort._

" To protect this floating mud ball. Don't worry about what I'm doing. Worry about finishing that upgrade." Vegeta replied. He turned to his son. "You let your mother work, boy, or when I get back I'll give you what-for." Trunks broke into a grin, but Vegeta was not amused. " I mean it, boy."

" You had better get going. Be careful, Vegeta!" Bulma called as he flew off into the distance, never to return. 

A few hours later, Bulma could hear someone in the house. " Vegeta? Is that you?" 

" No. It's Gohan." Gohan replied. He looked extremely roughed up. 

Bulma walked up to him. " Where is Vegeta? And what happened to you?"

" These Androids were tougher than anyone could have imagined." Gohan looked downcast. " No one but me survived the battle. Not even Vegeta."

Bulma gasped. Vegeta! You're dead? No! _" You must feel terrible, Gohan." Bulma then noticed that he was holding something. " What do you have?"_

" I brought his body to you. You and Trunks were his family, after all."

Bulma bit her lip and nodded. " Thanks." She replied weakly. 

" I have to go, Bulma. I'm sorry." Gohan said, leaving. 

After Gohan left, a silence seemed to fill the entire of Capsule Corporation. Bulma was just looking into the lifeless face of her lover, not believing what was undeniably right in front of her eyes. Then it hit her. Vegeta was dead. She let loose a cry that contained so much pain and sorrow that Trunks was snapped out of sleep. She held on to Vegeta's dead body as if he would magically awaken. There was a song playing on the radio that seemed to befit her situation…

Coming from a rainy Thursday on the avenue

I thought I heard you talking softly.

I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio 

Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?

Crazy, some are saying

Where is the light that I recognize?

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Some how I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Passion's our coincidence, what prompted you to stay

Pride will tear us both apart

No, Pride's gone out the window

Across the rooftops

Run away

Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What is happening to me?

Crazy, some are saying

Where is my friend when I need you most?

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Some how I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Papers on the roadside tell of suffering and grief

Fear today, forgot tomorrow

Oh, here beside the new of holy war and holy means

Ours is just a little sorrow, that's all

I don't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Some how I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To this ordinary world

I will learn to survive

I will learn to survive

I will learn to survive

I will learn to survive… 

" Vegeta, you arrogant prick. You never told me you cared about me, much less you loved me. Now I'll go to my grave wondering whether or not you cared anything for me. And as for your upgrade, your highness, I did finish it. But, now…it'll have to wait until Trunks gets old enough to use it… now that you can't…" 

***End Flashback***

__

" Mom? Hello?" Trunks sighed. She must be remembering something, because her eyes had glassed over. Suddenly she snapped back into reality. 

" What is it, Trunks?" 

" Nothing. You just, like, zoned completely out." Trunks looked at her worriedly. " I worry about you and your Post-Traumatic Stress."

" Oh, ha-ha." Bulma put her hands on her hips. " I can take care of my own mental well being, thank you, Ve—darling."

Trunks looked at her closely. " Did you almost call me 'Vegeta?'"

Bulma realized that she did. " Yeah. Sorry, it's just that remark you made reminds me so much of him, you know?"

" If you say so…" Trunks gave her a sidelong glance. " I really do think you need to get some help."

" I'm _fine._" Bulma insisted. " Honestly, you're as stubborn as I am." Something in her memory came back to her, and she smiled. " Before we leave, darling, I have a question to ask of you. Will you help me?"

" Of course, Mom. Why do you even ask?" Trunks asked, that 'what the hell are you talking about?' look of his on his face once more. 

" Well, it's the nature of the task more than if you'll help me. It was hell doing it myself." Bulma began. " Come on. Follow me." Bulma led Trunks back into the house. She opened a hidden door, and there were two staircases. One was brightly lit and well-maintained, and the other was more ragged, and dim. They went down the poorly lit stairway. Trunks followed her, looking wildly around. He'd never been here before, that he could remember. Evidently, no one had. The air was deathly still, and it almost reminded Trunks of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bulma would sneeze every once in a while, because of the volume of dust that was kicked up every time one of them moved. They finally reached an iron door.

" What, are you locking me in the dungeon?" Trunks asked jokingly. 

" Of course not, dear." Bulma replied, and sneezed again. She swiftly entered an access code into the security panel and the door swung open. " I need you to help me lift something."

" Oh. Okay." Trunks replied, and as they entered the room, lights flickered on. Trunks looked disturbed. The room was empty, save one of the walls. It had a drawer and something written on the wall. It was in a language of symbols that he didn't understand. There was a small table, and a CD player was sitting on it. There was only one CD there. " This place is creepy. What is it?" 

" I'll tell you in a moment, darling. Help me get this drawer out, please." Bulma pulled it out and all Trunks could see was what looked like a white blanket covering something. There was also steam, the kind that went with liquid nitrogen. _She must be preserving whatever's in that drawer_. Trunks reasoned. He crouched down and picked up the drawer from under. " What should I do with this?" 

" Just place it on the floor." Bulma replied. 

Trunks did. " What is it?" He asked.

" That, my dear, you'll have to find out for yourself. Go ahead and move the blanket." Bulma's eyes misted over and she smiled a sad smile. 

Trunks moved it and gasped. He was speechless for a moment, but as soon as he could form words he gave his mother a quizzical look. " Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

" I didn't want to seem obsessive." Bulma replied softly. 

Trunks was about to protest, but realized her standpoint. He nodded. " So, if I'm correct, we took him out of the drawer so when he wakes up he doesn't blow up the entire, freshly rebuilt house."

Bulma nodded. " You catch on quickly. He'd kill us both, you know." 

" I don't think he'd be able to kill me." Trunks replied. " After all," pride swelled in his chest, " I'm the one who beat the androids."

" Indeed you are, my darling. But he'd at least raise holy hell for about a year." Bulma smiled. " But we'd better get going. He many not be getting any older, but I am."

" Right." Trunks nodded. " So we had better get going." They walked back outside and into the spaceship. 

" Good thing Namek's a lot closer than it used to be." Bulma sighed, punching in the coordinates. " We should get there tomorrow morning."

" That soon?" Trunks asked, surprised.

" Darling, if I can invent a time machine, I should be able to invent just about anything. Don't you think so?"

" Sure, Mom. If you say so." Trunks laughed. " I'm going to go train some, okay?"

" That's why I installed it." Bulma replied, smiling as Trunks descended down the stairs. 

~~~~ The next morning, on Planet Namek… ~~~~

The Nameks were living peacefully. They never forgot Goku, Gohan, and Krillin for their efforts. They never forgot Freiza and Vegeta's tyranny. When they saw the spaceship coming in, they cleared an area for it to land, but were also skeptical and ready for a fight, if necessary. A few minutes after it landed, the door opened, and Bulma, closely followed by Trunks, came out.

" Hi…" Bulma looked at all the skeptical faces. " Um…I'm a friend of Gohan's and…" The skepticism faded.

" Then you are welcome here. Who is your companion?" The Elder asked. 

" This is my son, Trunks." Bulma gestured to him. " Say hello!" She practically screamed under her breath.

" Hello!" Trunks bowed. 

" The reason we came here is that we need to use your Dragonballs. You see, on our planet, all our warriors, save my son, were killed. That includes Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin. We were wondering if we could wish them all back…but we'd be here for a few of your years."

Dende walked out. " You are that Bulma Gohan spoke of?"

" In the flesh, Dende." Bulma smiled. 

Dende nodded. " Then, if the elder allows, I will help you wish your friends back." 

The Elder seemed to consider the proposition. " Well…"

Trunks thought it would be wise to step in. " If anything should come to terrorize this planet while we are here, I will defend."

Bulma looked proudly at her son. _That a boy! _

The Elder nodded. " Due to your previous service to our people, I'll allow you to use our dragon as needed."

" Thank you!" Dende seemed almost as pleased as Bulma and Trunks. " All our Dragonballs are kept in one place, protected by honor guards. It's quite a ways away from here. I'll take you there." Dende flew off to the east. 

" I trust you need a ride?" Trunks asked Bulma, who nodded. " I'm gonna have to teach you how to fly one of these days." 

" Yeah, sure. I'll take you up on that." Bulma laughed. " But right now we have to follow Dende." 

After about an hour of flight, they landed near a small building. They cautiously walked up to it.

" Who are you?" One of the Namekian gaurds demanded.

" I'm Dende and these to are Bulma and Trunks." Dende began. He seemed a bit nervous. 

" To get past me, you must pass the first test."

" Test?" Dende demanded.

" There are three tests- a test of brawn, a test of brain, and a test of heart. You can pick one member from your party for each of the first two test, but all of you must pass the final test." The warrior paused. " Choose your champion of strength." He crossed his arms and waited. 

Trunks stepped forward. " I will fight against you. And to make the fight more fair," he unhooked his sword belt and tossed the sword to his mother, " I won't use my sword." He also took off his Capsule Corp jacket and tossed that to Bulma as well. He got in a fighting stance and got ready. 

" The first person that falls off the platform," the floor rose four feet, " is the loser. Good Luck, earthling."

" Thanks, but I think it's you that's going to need the luck. So, good luck to you." Trunks gave him the smirk that his father used. 

The Namek gasped. " I know that smirk! Vegeta…that Saiyan tyrant-turned-savior…that's _his_ expression!" He shook his head. " Then I'll get him back!" 

Trunks raised an eyebrow, but remembered his family's history was also Namekian history. " Hmmph. I have no idea whom you're talking about, but let's just get this over with." The two combatants locked hands and began struggling. The Namek had Trunks, whom had totally underestimated his ability, teetering precariously on the edge. " Not bad. But not good enough!" Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and quickly pushed the Namek off. He flew off the platform, returned to his normal state, and offered a hand to help the Namek up. " You almost had me." He smiled. " Thank you for the challenge." 

The Namek accepted his hand and stood up, dusting himself off. " You were a challenge, too," he went up and whispered into his ear, " son of Vegeta."

Trunks gasped. " Shh! I don't want you Nameks to know because you might judge me for it and not let my mother and I use your Dragonballs." He whispered back.

" Your secret is safe with me." The Namek assured him. 

" Tell me, how did you know?"

" Your face is a dead giveaway, but the smirk helped." The Namek warrior smiled. " I am Gres."

" I'm Trunks." Trunks shook his hand. 

" Well, your party should move on to the next test. Fare well." Gres waved them into the next room. 

Carefully, they walked into the next room. It was brightly lit. " Ah, you are on the Dragonball quest, aren't you?" A voice asked. They turned to see a Namek just sitting there. " If one of your party can best me in a battle of wits, then you shall pass."

" Mom, I think this is your skill…" Trunks gestured.

" Yep! All right! It's my turn to shine!" Bulma grinned like a schoolgirl and sat down in front of the Namek. 

" Okay, give this your best shot. What draws the line for evil to tyranny?" The Namek asked. 

" Well, that's a very fine line..." Bulma went on explaining, putting both Dende and Trunks to sleep. 

" Very well, Earth woman. Your party may pass." The Namek smirked. " As soon as they wake up."

" TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed, and both Trunks and Dende woke up with a start.

" Wha?" Trunks looked around, but only saw his mother standing there with a victorious grin on her face.

" Come on! We have to all pass the last test!" Dende called, and they walked into the final room and into the final test. 

" I AM THE FINAL TEST!" A voice from nowhere and everywhere boomed. " YOU WILL ALL BE ANALYZED FOR YOUR PURPOSES FOR NEEDING THE SERVICES OF PORUNGA!" A light appeared above Trunks. " YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR MASTER AGAIN AND YOU WANT TO KNOW YOUR TRUE FATHER, THE FATHER THAT YOU NEVER REMEMBERED, IN CONTRAST TO THE ONE YOU MET IN THE PAST. THOSE ARE HONORABLE DESIRES. YOU, TRUNKS, HAVE PASSED THE FINAL TEST." The light shifted to be above Bulma. " YOU WANT TO SEE ALL YOUR OLD FRIENDS, BUT MOST OF YOUR DESIRE LIES ON SEEING YOUR SON'S FATHER ONCE AGAIN." The voice seemed to pause for dramatic effect. " THESE DESIRES ARE ACCEPTABLE. YOU, BULMA, HAVE ALSO PASSED THE FINAL TEST." Then the light went to Dende. " YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE ONES CALLED GOHAN AND KRILLIN AGAIN, TO REKINDLE YOUR OLD FRIENDSHIP. YOU ALSO WANT TO AID THESE EARTHLINGS IN FULFILLING THEIR DESIRES. THIS IS ACCEPTABLE, YOUNG DENDE." The voice opened the final door. " ALL OF YOU HAVE PASSED THE FINAL TEST. PROCEED." They all ran forward to the room and saw all the Dragonballs. 

" Okay, Dende, do your stuff." Bulma had an excited glint in her eyes. 

Dende called the Dragon, and Porunga appeared before them. " I will grant you any three wishes that you desire."

" Ask him to bring the ones called Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta to the Earth check-in station." Bulma began, like a pro. 

Dende repeated this wish to Porunga. " It shall be done!" His red eyes flashed. 

~~~ Up in other world…~~~

" Hey guys, I hate to ask this, but what are we doing here?" Krillin asked. " I mean, with Piccolo up here with us, we shouldn't be wished anywhere. The Earth Dragon is a dud!"

Piccolo gave Krillin a look. " They're using Porunga, evidently."

" They?" Krillin asked.

" Who else? Bulma and Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed. " I knew I trained that boy well!" 

Vegeta snorted, but said nothing. 

~~~ Back on Namek…~~~

" Okay, who should we wish back first?" Trunks asked. 

" I say Goku." Bulma nodded. 

" Okay." Dende relayed this to Porunga. 

" If I wish the one called Goku back, it will consume your last two wishes." Porunga began. " Since this Goku died a natural death, I, under normal circumstances, would not be able to bring him back. However, Goku falls under the category of a great hero. So, do you still wish to bring him back?"

Bulma nodded, and the Dragon picked up the gesture. The red flash came again, and they knew that Goku was alive again. 

" Until next year…" Porunga faded away, but the Dragonballs did not take off. 

~~~ On earth…~~~

" HUH?" Goku yelled. He looked around. " Wow! Other World is really starting to look like home! This looks just like my bedroom!" He looked around, and he saw the pictures on the dresser. There was one of ChiChi, Gohan, and him. Goku smiled at it. He then saw the other picture there. It was one of a strange person, one Goku didn't recognize. He took it out of the frame, and, in ChiChi's handwriting on the back, it simply stated: Son Gohan. Age: 19. He blinked at it a few times. " Wow! Gohan sure looks grown up in this!" A vase flying for his head interrupted his daydreaming. " WHOA!" He caught it and saw ChiChi and Ox King standing it the doorway. 

" All right, mister, I don't know who you are, but you had better put that picture back in it's frame and then prepare to get beaten! That's all I have left of my son!" ChiChi growled.

" All you have left?" (A/N: Goku was in a separate part of Other World, so he didn't know Gohan had died.) Goku gasped. " Does that mean…Gohan's DEAD?"

" Who ARE you?" ChiChi demanded. " And yes, for your information, my son is dead! How do you know his name?" 

Goku realized he was standing in the shadows, so, slowly and dramatically, he stepped into the light. " Hiya, Honey!" He gave ChiChi one of his patented cheesy grins.

" Oh…my…god…" ChiChi walked up to Goku, who shrunk back. " Goku, is that you? Really? After all this time?" 

" Well, it depends. Are you going to keep throwing vases at me?" Goku asked. 

" No…" ChiChi replied.

" Then, yes, I'm Goku. I'm alive…somehow." Goku looked confused. " I'm not clear on the details…"

ChiChi glomped him. " I DON'T CARE HOW! I ONLY CARE THAT YOU'RE BACK! DON'T YOU EVER DIE ON ME LIKE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME SON GOKU?" ChiChi cried into his shirt. 

" Umm…I'll try?" Goku answered, although that was more like a question. 

~~~ In Other world…~~~

" Sure, wish Goku back first!" Yamcha snidely remarked. " Some girlfriend SHE is."

" Um, Yamcha? If I remember correctly, she---" Krillin began.

" She did something halfway intelligent and betrayed you with me." Vegeta finished, smiling smugly. " Loser." He finished. 

" You know, Vegeta, all those thirteen years I outlived you, I really did NOT miss your attitude." Gohan commented. 

~~~ On Namek, one Namekian year later…~~~

" Okay…" Trunks began after Porunga was again summoned. " How about Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo?" 

" Sure, sounds okay." Bulma nodded, and Dende excitedly recited those three wishes. 

~~~ Back on Earth…~~~

" Hey! All right!" Krillin cheered. " It feels so good to LIVE AGAIN!" 

Gohan looked at his right arm as if he couldn't believe it was there. He rotated it in circles, still not really believing it was there. 

" Gohan," Piccolo began, " why are you acting like you've never seen your right arm before?"

" Because it was blown off by the Androids." Gohan answered absently. " Wow! I guess it _is_ easier to fight with two arms. Now I understand why Trunks didn't want me to go alone." 

" Oh, my god! CELL! CELL!" Someone shrieked, pointing at Piccolo, who suddenly had about fifty guns cocked at him. 

" Um, excuse me, but that's not Cell." Gohan held up his hands. " That's Piccolo." 

" He's green, Cell's green! All green people should be torched!" One of the gunmen yelled.

" Who is this 'Cell?'" Krillin asked. " Or is that a stupid question?" 

" Y'all FOOLS!" A new person yelled. He was one of the only ones without a gun. " He ain't got no tail! If he be Cell, how he supposed to suck da people? I think that this ain't Cell!"

The people lowered their guns, agreeing with this man. Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. 

The person who started the whole ordeal lowered her head. " I'm sorry that I called you Cell. We all should have remembered that Cell was destroyed by Trunks." She gave a dreamy sigh. " And he destroyed the Androids, too…what a hottie…" 

Gohan looked from Krillin to Piccolo. " I think we should go to Capsule Corporation. We can wait for Bulma there." The three of them took off. 

~~~ In Other World…~~~

" Oh, yeah, tough guy?" Yamcha challenged. " Bring it on!" 

Vegeta looked ready to attack, but then suddenly leaned against a pillar. " Weakling bakayaro. You aren't worth my time or effort." 

Tein and Chiaotzu sighed. " BULMA, GET US OUT OF HERE!" They both screamed. 

~~~ 130 days later, on Namek…~~~

" Okay…" Dende said after summoning Porunga, " Name the next three." 

" How about Vegeta, Tein, and Chiaotzu?" Bulma suggested. 

And it was done. 

~~~ On Earth…~~~

" That damn onnanohito!" Vegeta swore. He was locked in a room in the depths of Capsule Corp. " I'm going to get her for this!"

The door suddenly opened. " Hiya, Vegeta!" An all-too-familiar voice rang out as Goku appeared. " What are you doing down here?" 

" Swearing at that damn onna. What's it to you, Kakarot?" 

" I dunno. You want out?" Goku held the door open, and smirked. " My prince," He mocked. 

" KAKAROT! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! YOU DAMN THIRD-CLASS BAKA!" He powered up his Big Bang Attack.

" You know, Vegeta," Goku started out, " I don't think Bulma would be too happy if you blew up her house. Yeah. I think she'd make you sleep on the couch for years!"

" Kakarot, what the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, powering down.

" Well, that's what ChiChi always does to me when I make her mad." 

Vegeta noticed that there was no point in continuing this conversation. " Kakarot, as much as I hate doing this, I'm going to agree with you. The onna wouldn't be too happy if I blew up her residence. So I'll just punch you instead." With that, he punched Goku into the wall, causing the whole house to shake. He smiled. " What great stress relief. Kakarot, remind me to pound you into walls more often." With that, the door slammed shut locking the both of them in there. 

"Oops! The door is locked." Goku said. "Oh well. I'll just have to stay here with you until Bulma comes back!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "HELLLLLPPPPPP!!!!" He cried, pounding on the door. " I'M LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH KAKAROT!"

Krillin, who was exploring the depths of CC, didn't hear him. He was too preoccupied petting Kitty. 

~~~ 10 days later, still on Earth…~~~

" Man!" Goku moaned. " I'm starving!" his stomach growled, agreeing with him. 

Vegeta gave the other Saiyan a dirty look. " Kakarot, must you always be so repulsive?"

" I'm not! Whatever that word means! I'm just hungry! Aren't you, Vegeta?" 

" Maybe so, Kakarot, but I'm not going to going to flaunt that fact."

" I need food, or I'll die…again!" Goku moaned. 

" Kakarot, let me tell you something. Do you have any idea why we Saiyans eat so much?"

" It's because we're always hungry!" Goku answered.

" No. We can survive for about three Earth years without food."

" REALLY? WOW!" Goku exclaimed. " I never knew that!" 

" Of course not, Baka-rot." Vegeta smirked. " Your brain can't hold that much information."

~~~ 120 days later, on Namek…~~~

" Okay, the last person we need to wish back is Yamcha." Bulma sighed. " Now, the last two wishes…"

" How about we wish to be transported to Earth, and then Dende can use the last wish for himself, since he helped us so much?" Trunks suggested.

" Okay! But make sure all our equipment goes with us!" Bulma smiled. 

Dende repeated the first ones to Porunga, and Bulma and Trunks heard no more. 

~~~ On Earth, Capsule Corporation…~~~

" Oh…my…god!" Bulma screamed as she opened the door to Capsule Corporation. " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Everyone who was in the house looked at her. " Oh, Hi, Bulma!" Yamcha smiled at her. " Welcome home and thanks for wishing us back!"

" I DID NOT WISH YOU GUYS BACK SO YOU COULD TRASH MY HOUSE!" Bulma screamed. She pointed to the strewn food and other items on the floor. " This is disgusting! You guys are worse than Trunks when he was a messy kid!"

" HEY!" Trunks protested. " Don't drag me into this!"

" Of course not, dear. I was just using you as a comparison." Bulma assured him, but he still glanced at her angrily.

" Aw, calm down, Bulma!" Krillin waved his hand at her. " We were going to clean it up…with one of your cleaning androids…" 

" Grr…" Bylma growled angrily.

" Hey," Tein pointed out, " at least we're here. Unlike Vegeta."

" Vegeta's not here?"

" Nope, and Goku went downstairs and hasn't come back." Krillin pointed. " I thought I heard him yelling, but I was petting the cat." 

" Nope! He's not down there!" Goku exclaimed. He had a goofy grin on his face. " I'm not sure where he is right now…" He gave everyone a sly grin. 

Trunks yawned. " Look, people, I'm tired. If anyone wrecked my room, mom and I better be prepared to go back to Namek." He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. " YOU'RE LUCKY!" He called. 

" I think you guys should all go, like, home. Where ever that may be for you, or I'm gonna charge rent!" Bulma exclaimed.

" But BULMA!" Goku protested. " ChiChi has been on my case ever since I came back!" He whined. 

" Goku, GO HOME!"

" Yeah, Dad. Come on, let's go. I bet Mom will be too busy with me than to worry about you." Gohan pushed his father out the door.

" I guess I'll go to Kame House…" Yamcha looked a bit glum. Krillin nodded, and they left. 

Piccolo waved once at Bulma, almost smiled at her, and flew off. Off to Kami's lookout, she presumed. 

Tein looked at Chiaotzu and the little one looked back at him. Bulma smiled. " You two are welcome to stay, since I'm pretty sure you've got nowhere else to go."

" No, thanks. We'll find somewhere, I'm sure of it. We appreciate the offer, though." Tein and Chiaotzu also flew off, leaving Bulma alone amidst the mess. Sighing, she got three of her cleaning robots out and set them on silent mode, and she went up the stairs and to her bedroom. 

Bulma sighed again, longer this time. Everything was back to normal now, but it was still all different. She still, and always would, remember those twenty years when all her closest friends were dead. She changed out of her traveling clothing and into sleepwear, slowly, as if every move was in a dream to her. She, for too long, had felt mostly empty. Now she was full again, and it was very tiring. Smiling, she lay down on her bed. A sudden noise caught her attention.

" WHO'S THERE?!" She screamed. When the figure stepped out of the shadows, she was speechless, except she kept saying 'you' over and over again. (A/N: Come ON! I know you know who it is!)

" Mom?" Trunks called, suddenly by the door. " Is everything okay?"

" Yes, darling." Bulma replied. " I'm just…fine."

" Okay…" Trunks' voice called, as if he didn't believe her. " See you in the morning."

" See ya." Bulma replied. They two in that room could hear his retreating footsteps down the hall.

" He is protective of you." The figure observed.

" I'm the only person who understood him after Gohan died. And besides that, I'm his mother."

" Hmmph." The figure replied.

" So…" Bulma began, " how did you like the set up downstairs?"

" It was acceptable, for a grave. But being locked into the room with Kakarot…(A/N: Okay, have the slow ones got it yet? Do I have to spell it out for you?) well, that was particularly undesirable."

Bulma began laughing. " You…locked in a room…with Goku?"

" Onna, it wasn't that funny." Vegeta ( A/N: Okay, anyone who HASN'T gotten it yet better learn how to read!) growled.

" Oh yes it is!" Bulma was still laughing.

" Woman!" Vegeta snapped, and Bulma abruptly stopped laughing. 

" Sorry." Bulma grinned evilly. " But still…" Vegeta fixed an eye on her, and she laughed nervously. " I'm going to sleep. You can join me, if you'd like. If not, there are lots of rooms you can stay in." She yawned and soon fell asleep. Vegeta soon joined her. 

~~~ The next morning…~~~

Trunks yawned widely. Blinking, he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He laughed at himself, his disheveled hair, wrinkly sweat pants, and dumb look on his face. He went downstairs, and for once, it was quiet. His mother hadn't woken up yet. He shrugged it off—yesterday had been quite the busy day. He went outside and got the newspaper, just for something to read. He could have sworn he heard a shutter click and a very feminine giggle. He shook his head in disgust. _Women_. He thought to himself. 

Returning to the inside of the house, safe from shutter clicks and feminine giggles, he sat down at the little table that was in the kitchen. The headlines were a lot less interesting than those in the time of the Androids and Cell were. He sighed and put the rather dull paper back on the table, and just sat in contemplation, wondering what exactly he was going to do with his life, now that the Androids were gone. He wasn't really sure when he just dropped his head on the table. Moaning, he got up and headed back to his room. There, he took a shower and woke himself completely up, and he got into his normal dress of the CC jacket, black tank top, and grayish-black pants. He didn't grab his sword—he didn't need it. (A/N: Trunks is a hottie! *cheesy grin* Just had to throw that one in!) He opened his PS2 (A/N: I want a PS2! *cries*) and, satisfied with the game that was in it ( Chrono Cross, disc 2) turned it on. He was at the final battle of the game, and was getting irritated. He had a party with Serge, Kid, and Norris (A/N: My three favorite people!) and was fighting the Time Devourer (A/N: I feel his pain! *cheesy grin*) for the umpteenth-million time. 

" DAMN IT!" Trunks vented as he was killed. " I swear, this one is rigged! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"

" Trunks, are you okay? Or are you playing Chrono Cross and losing again?" Bulma asked.

" I lost…" Trunks groaned. " I HAVE TO BEAT THE FUCKING TIME DEVOUERER! AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" 

" You know, Trunks, you really should calm down. You might blow up the house in your rage!"

" Sorry. I knew the Aquator was too easy! I mean, the Luxator was hard as hell…but this thing is harder!" Trunks ranted. " And I have to cast elements in a certain order and then use the Chrono Cross…"

Bulma picked up his strategy guide. " Hmm…" She flipped the page a couple times. " Trunks, have you beaten the Time Devourer once?"

" No! It's impossible, with the Element Trick!"

" Have you gotten the Time Egg?" She asked.

" No."

" Then just kick its ass! You don't have to do the Element Trick until you reach The Darkness at the End of Time. After you get the Time Egg."

Trunks blinked. " You're serious?"

" That's what the book says." Bulma showed him the pages. (A/N: This is what I went through figuring it out. Although, no one else pointed it out for me…I read it a few times and…CLICK! Trunks is smart enough, though, to get by without a Game Guide.) 

" I'm an idiot. Thanks, Mom."

" No problem. Hey, I'm going to go out to the store. After the guy's free-for-all, we need some more food if we want to make it past breakfast."

" I'll go with you." Trunks offered. 

" No, that's okay. I can handle it." Bulma kissed him on the forehead and smiled. " You just play your game."

A few hours passed, and Trunks had YET to beat the Time Devourer for the first time. After the tenth attempt, he shut off his PS2 and just lay on his bed, sighing. He figured he was alone in the house, so he turned on his stereo. It was 3 doors down…track 6. _Life of my own,_ Trunks thought. _ Not bad._

__

Living risky, never scared

Wander closer to the edge

Nothing valued think no fear

Always wondering why you're here

All your purposes are gone

Nothing's right and nothing's wrong.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained

Feel no sorrow, feel no pain

" Kiss me while I'm still alive, Kill me while I kiss the sky. Let me die on my own terms. Let me live and let me learn! Now, I'll follow my own way and I'll live on to another damn day. Freedom carries sacrifice, remember when this was my life!" Trunks sang, loudly. For the world to hear.

Meanwhile, across the compound, a certain Saiyan prince heard his son's voice, what he was proclaiming. Vegeta smirked to himself; the last time he had seen the boy, all he could say was unintelligible noises. Now he was declaring the meaning of his existence. 

__

Looking forward, not behind

Everyone's gotta cross that line

Free me now to give me a place

Keep me caged and free the beast

Falling faster, time goes by

Fear is not seen through these eyes

What there was will never be

Now I'm blind and cannot see

Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms

Let me live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own way

And I'll live on to another damn day

" FREEDOM CARRIES SACRIFICE! REMEMBER WHEN THIS WAS MY LIFE!" Trunks screamed. He felt better afterward, but decided against starting to play Chrono Cross again. Instead, he put in Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete, since it was more of a show than a challenging RPG. He liked it for it's simplicity.

He was well into attacking on the Dragonship Destiny when he felt an odd presentment come over him. He turned around to see…his father, standing in his doorway. " What on Earth are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

" Playing a game. Why?" Trunks replied, unsure of what to say. He had known a Vegeta, but not this one. 

" The woman seems remarkably whiny." Vegeta commented. He, also seemed (Can ya believe it?) lacking in the words department. What do you say to a grown son you've never known? Vegeta sighed inwardly. He regretted going after the Androids that day. Should have waited---that's what Kakarot would have done. He remembered an Earth phrase that Bulma told him the day she informed him she was carrying his child. _Should have, would have, could have_. So many mistakes…yet he always believed that everything that happened, every mistake he had ever made, was leading up to the great miracle that would someday allow him to shed the skin of being raised by a tyrant. 

" Yeah, I don't like her. Her name is Lucia and she's like a Princess or something…" Trunks went on, explaining the plot a little more, then he sighed. " You probably don't care."

Vegeta did not respond. He used to get immersed in these types of games back on Vegetasei…they allowed him to forget everything for a while. He looked at his son, who had turned back to his game, and allowed a small smile to appear on his face. He was also escaping his life. Vegeta recalled, back when Trunks was less than a month old, that he swore his son would be stronger than Gohan. And it turned out he was stronger than any of them. 

After continuing his game in silence, he saved it and shut it off. He sighed some more. Trunks was perplexed. The Vegeta he met would have been demanding to know why he wasn't in the gravity room training his ass off. But, then he remembered how Goku died in this time---perhaps his father's personality had softened because he learned that even the strongest Saiyan in the universe was still mortal. He wasn't sure if that was it; it was impossible, he decided, to read to much into his father's face, mannerisms, or comments. He was far too contradictory of anything Trunks had been raised around, and he knew that he'd never understand. Trunks then smiled inwardly. Now that Vegeta was back, his life would be a lot different. But he didn't mind the change. If nothing changed, then the world would be pretty damn boring, and he wouldn't have minded if the Androids had scrapped it. But he also knew that his life wasn't going to get any more normal than it was. Then again, Trunks mused with himself, nothing good can ever come from normalcy.

~~~ THE END (of part one!) ~~~

A/N: Well, there it is. If you made it this far and didn't realize who was in Bulma's room, then I suggest you take a good, long reading comprehension test. LOL! J/K! It's ironic, though. It took me all summer to write this story, and it's only fifteen pages long (in word…god only knows how many in HTML). I started the last day of school and finished the last day of summer. I had a few breaks in between, such as a lack of computer resources and my vacation to visit my controversial relatives (seriously, it was a controversy what kind of bread to buy! Wonder or Merita! WHO CARES?!?!? -_-) Well, anyway, Cimorene actually has of yet to read the last ten pages of this. Surprising, because I'm usually up her ass to read my stories and tell me how she thinks. *sigh* I'm dreading getting down to the disclaimer…because I have a lot to disclaim. So, I'll talk to Trunks. Hi, Trunks!

Trunks: *snoring*

WAKE UP, BAKAYARO!

Trunks: I don't wanna train, Dad! I wanna sleep until I'm fifty-two!

*sweatdrop* Ooookkay! I'll go talk to Duo, then! Hey, Duo!

Duo: Meow!

Do you want some Tender Vittles?

Duo: *purring*

Now, I'm sure that most of you are thinking that I'm insane. Which is probably TRUE, but I don't want that fact going around as common knowledge. Duo *picks him up* is actually my kitten! It's TRUE! I named my kitten after my favorite Gundam pilot! I woulda named him Trunks or maybe Vegeta…but I don't think my parents would have liked it, and would have not allowed me to name it either of the latter two names. He's black and he has somewhat of a preist thingy (don't know what it's called) on his neck, like Duo Maxwell (which is what we call him hen he's in trouble) and he's insane in a crazy way, like Duo, he likes destruction…he's cute, and he's mine! I'm sure I've blathered enough, so, I'm going to do the disclaimer and part two's preview.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, if you haven't guessed that by now the people who actually DO own it are Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei Animation, and FUNimation Productions. I also do not own the song 'Ordinary World', preformed by Duran Duran, that is © 1988 EMI records. I do not own the song 'Life of my own', preformed by 3 Doors Down, that is © 1999 Universal Records Company. As for the Author's note at the end, I actually DO own Duo, he's my kitten. PS2 is © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc, The BradyGames Strategy guide is © 2000 Macmillian USA, Chrono Cross™ is owned by Squaresoft LTD., LUNAR 2: Eternal Blue Complete is a registered trademark of Game Arts/Working Designs. 

Preview: While the prologue had absolutely NOTHING to do with the first part(BULMA WAS NOT EXPERIMENTING ON VEGETA!), it is absolutely critical to part two. What is the 'life in her lab?' Find out in part two! Sayonara, Ja Ne, and Goodbye! 


End file.
